narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nana Ichihara
'Nana Ichihara '(一原 菜奈, Ichihara Nana) is a member of Konohagakure's Ichihara clan, and the eldest child of her and her brother. Background Nana was born as the oldest child to two working class shinobi in Konohagakure. At a youg age, Nana was taught to read by her father, who also read to her every night. Nana worked hard on her academics and excelled in the academy. When Nana graduated from the academy, she was placed on a team with Seiya Nazuka and Matabei Komura. Personality Nana is a charming, protective, and friendly individual who is well-known as a contributing member to the Cryptology team. She is very passive compared to her teammates (something she would pass on to her son), and tends to stay on the sidelines to avoid confrontation. Nana values peace and companionship, seen in how she deals with her two male teammates arguing. She often tries to find a happy medium between the both of them to stop them from getting into a physical fight. Many look up to Nana as a maternal figure despite her young age. This could be because of having to help raise her younger brother while her family was busy working, and how caring she is for younger children. Nana loves company, and is always making plans to be with people on her time off. She tends to overthink, so being alone usually puts Nana in a bad mood. Nana is very protective of her friends and family, and by Part II she becomes less passive and is more willing to fight for those she loves. She argues more, mainly with her team mates and has become more stubborn, much to her friends surprise. Nana falls in love too easily, and gets her heart broken too quickly. She becomes infatuated with people she finds attractive, and is naive about her feelings until she is in too far. She often imagines her current love interest as the love of her life. She takes rejection hard, and has a difficult time dealing with her emotions. Her team mates know this, and often try to stop her from becoming to involved with someone before she acutally knows them. Nana can become very impulsive in battle if she is overwhelmed, and tends to falter and lose track of her plans. If Nana is angry or upset about something, she usually shuts her emotions off as she doesn't want to take it out on anyone. As a mother, Nana is very protective and and has strict tendancies but she defends herself by saying that she is only like that because she wants her children to stay safe. As an adult she has lost most of her passive tendancies, and does not put up with any BS. Appearance Nana is a young woman with blonde hair and light purple eyes. Her eyes are purple in colour with a lighter pupil. She has fair skin and is short in height with a petite build. Aside from her usual training, Nana works out up 3 times weekly and walks around her neighbourhood everyday she can, so that she can stay fit and in shape. As a child, Nana's hair is pulled up into a bun and her bangs lay on the side of her face. She wears a pale red high collared top with black shorts and black tights. She wears the standard footwear. She was very short in height, and it often disadvantaged her in battle. In Part I, Nana bangs are still swept to the side and she wears her hair down with a white bandana tying them back. She wears a red kimono type dress, with tight long sleeves and an open neck. She wears black tights underneath and the standard footwear In Part II, Nana has grown out her hair, and her bangs are swept to te side and kept back She wears a red short-sleeved top that has an open chest piece, and folds at the bottom with white trimming. She wear black long gloves, and shorts, and has sheers tights that reach up to her mid-thigh. She dons a weapons pouch on her leg and the standard footwear. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Genjutsu Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *Nana wishes to fight Temari. *Nana loves trying different flavours of tea; currently, her favourite is peach. *Nana has anemia, and has to be very careful when in battle. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT